


The Maze

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise has a series of encounters that not even T'Pol can explain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

ONE

T'Pol checked her sensors again. It was the third time she had taken a sensor reading with negative results. According to all the Enterprises' sensors, there was nothing within proximity to the ship that posed a threat.

"I am still picking up nothing on sensors, Captain," reported T'Pol.

"Travis?" questioned Archer.

"Deflectors are still registering an unknown object ahead, sir," reported Travis.

Archer sat looking at the empty view screen. This was very odd. They had sat motionless for five minutes trying to figure out this enigma.

"I want diagnostics run on both the deflector and sensors," ordered Archer.

"I have already completed diagnostics on both systems," said T'Pol. "Both are functioning at optimal efficiency."

"Okay, Science Office," said Archer, "how do you explain the discrepancies?"

"I can't," reported T'Pol.

"Mr. Tucker," said Archer, "you're the ships' engineer. Can you tell me why deflectors register something while sensors don't?"

"Sorry, Cap'n," said Tucker. "All the equipment is in working order, just like T'Pol said. I don't have any answers for you either."

"Suggestions, people," said Archer. "It seems we have a genuine mystery on our hands."

"Could it be a cloaked ship?" offered Malcolm, always expecting hostile encounters.

"All know stealth methods utilize similar technologies," said T'Pol. "There would be residual effects of that technology which the ships' sensors can identify. I am detecting no such residual effects."

"An uncharted black hole?" offered Travis.

"A black hole is a collapsed star," said T'Pol. "There are no indications that a star has ever occupied this specific region of space. Nor are there any indications that one has recently entered this area."

"Besides," said Trip, "we aren't the first ones to travel through this area. Which means that whatever is going on hasn't happened here before."

"Captain," said Hoshi, "what about a radio signal? The early Earth deep space exploration ships used to use a radio signal that was designed to get the attention of passing ships. Especially distress signals. Maybe this is something like that."

"A radio signal if a form of energy," said T'Pol. "It would register on sensors, Ensign."

"Hoshi, have you detected anything like that?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Hoshi. "My board is clear. But is it possible it's something similar?"

"I don't know," said Archer. "Travis, exactly where is this thing?"

"I can't be sure, sir," said Travis. "Deflectors register it, but can't get an exact fix on its' position."

"Okay," said Archer, "let's analyze this. It registers on deflectors but not on sensors. What does that tell us?"

"The deflectors operate something like the old motion detectors," said Trip. "We know that everything in the universe vibrates at a specific frequency which the deflectors are designed to detect. Which means that whatever this is, is has mass and substance."

"The sensors operate differently," said T'Pol. "Everything in the universe, including matter, is a form of energy. However, all energy operates at it's own frequency, in addition to the vibrational frequency mentioned by Commander Tucker."

"Which means this must be some form of energy the sensors aren't calibrated to detect," said Archer.

"Even similar forms of energy operate at their own frequency," said T'Pol. "For example, iron and steel are both metals. However, they each have a unique energy frequency, even though they are similar. It is how the sensors are able to distinguish between the two."

"Can't we just scan for all forms of energy?" asked Hoshi.

"With the diversity of even the known forms of energy," said T'Pol, "the variation in frequencies is nearly infinite. Not even a Vulcan science vessel is capable of scanning for such a vast spectrum."

"So that means," said Archer, "that we need to discover the specific frequency of whatever it out there."

"Sir," said Travis, "what about taking a look at it?"

"I don't follow, Travis," said Archer.

"Well, sir," said Travis, self-consciously, "the image on the view screen is simply that - an image. Generated by the computers based on the information they receive from the sensors. Why don't we just look out a window and see if there's something there."

"I'll be damned," swore Trip. "Some times we're so dependent on our technology we often overlook the simple solutions."

"Good idea, Travis," said Archer. "Trip, find a window and take a look. Let us know what you see out there."

"On my way, sir," said Tucker.

The moments ticked by as the bridge crew waited for Trips' report. T'Pol continued to adjust the sensors, scanning for other forms of energy. Hoshi scanned the different radio frequencies, listening for any hint of a signal.

"There's nothing out there, Cap'n," said Trip, returning to the bridge. "Nothing but stars and space dust."

"Sir," said Travis, "it's gone. One second it was there, the next it was just gone. Like it just vanished."

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Archer.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

T'Pol and Trip stepped into the Captains' ready room. In the three hours since the mystery had begun, they had gone over the ship from stem to stern, looking for any explanation.

"Enterprise is operating at optimal efficiency," said T'Pol without preamble.

"She's right, sir," said Trip. "Everything is working just as it's supposed to."

"Then how do you explain what happened?" asked Archer.

"I can't," responded T'Pol.

"Neither can I," said Trip.

"Well, then," said Archer, "we'll just have to go over the ship again. And again if necessary. As many times as it takes. Something isn't right and if there's a problem with the ship, I want to know what it is."

"Captain to the bridge."

Archer and his two senior officers moved out of the ready room to see what Malcolm wanted. As they moved onto the bridge, T'Pol relieved Ensign Matthews at the science station.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" asked Archer.

"Another mystery, sir," said Malcolm. "Two minutes ago we suddenly detected what looks like the energy trail of a ship heading away from us."

"A cloaked ship?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said Reed. "That's just it. There wasn't any ship. The trail just suddenly appeared on sensors. And here's the mystery, sir. Sensors say it's there but the deflectors aren't registering anything."

"This is just not possible," said T'Pol, taking a sensor reading of the energy trail.

"What is it, Sub-Commander?" asked Archer.

"The decay rate of the energy trail indicates it is at least two hours old," said T'Pol.

"Nothing's passed through here since we've been here," said Travis.

"If the energy trail were that old," said T'Pol, "sensors would have detected it earlier. In any event, it they would have detected any ship passing through the area. This is clearly not possible."

"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a parallel course with that energy trail. Let's see if we can find whatever ship may have left it. Maybe they have some answers for us. Engage at warp four."

Travis plotted the course and engaged the warp engines. The Enterprise followed the energy trail for nearly eight hours. Suddenly, the trail ended as mysteriously as it had appeared.

"I cannot explain it, Captain," said T'Pol. "Even assuming the ship simply should down their engines, I should still be picking up a residual effect. But the trail simply ends."

"All stop," ordered Archer.

The Enterprise came to a full stop. They were in a part of the galaxy that could just barely be called explored. Only one ship had ever recorded passing through the area several years earlier.

"A Vulcan science vessel passed through this region of space approximately fifteen years ago," said T'Pol. "It performed only a cursory examination of the area. It reported nothing remarkable."

"Any inhabited systems nearby?" asked Archer.

"Only one," said T'Pol. "A humanoid civilization roughly equivalent to Earth circa your early twentieth century. No space travel capabilities at all. Certainly nothing even remotely comparable to warp technology."

"Maybe they've advanced since the Vulcans were here," suggested Hoshi.

"I doubt it," said Trip. "Going from the Model T to warp technology in less than fifteen years would be nearly impossible."

"Is it possible the Vulcans made a mistake in the level of their technology?" asked Travis.

Almost immediately he regretted saying it. T'Pol looked at him and raised one eyebrow. Obviously, suggesting that a Vulcan science ship had made an error was not a good idea.

"Unlikely," said T'Pol.

"Perhaps it's from farther out," suggested Malcolm. â€œUnexplored space is only a few light years past the system. Maybe it's from a system out there."

"That would be a logical deduction," said T'Pol.

"Travis," said Archer, "lay in a course parallel to that energy trails' last heading. Let's find out what's beyond this system."

Travis complied with the order and the Enterprise headed for unexplored space. As they passed the system in their path, T'Pol took a sensor reading of it. She found it little changed from the Vulcans' report.

There were no satellites in orbit around the planet, nor were there any indication that the inhabitants of the planet had any form of space faring capabilities. There was no moon and the other three planets in the system were uninhabitable. It was likely they were very much like Earth in the early twentieth century. No knowledge of life outside their own planet and wondering if there was anything "out there".

The Enterprise traveled only a few minutes when T'Pol announced they were approaching an object. Approximately one quarter the size of the Enterprise, she could not account for why sensors had not detected it earlier. It just seemed to appear in space.

"Report," ordered Archer as the Enterprise sat motionless in front of the object.

"No energy output," reported T'Pol. "There are no life signs. And I am unable to detect any form of propulsion system."

"Well, it's armed," announced Malcolm. "Two missiles heading directly for us. Impact in twelve seconds."

Archer watched the view screen as the two missiles headed directly for the Enterprise.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Polarize the hull," ordered Archer. "Travis, evasive action. Arm all weapons."

Travis swung the Enterprise ninety degrees perpendicular to the missiles just before they made impact. They were slow, bulky, solid fuel weapons. He would have no trouble outmaneuvering them using only the ships' thrusters. He watched them pass by the Enterprise, ready to swing the ship again if the missiles altered course.

But they never turned. They sped past the Enterprise and vanished into the darkness of space. Apparently, their guidance systems weren't very sophisticated.

â€œWeapons ready," announced Malcolm.

"Hold your fire," ordered Archer.

"Sir, that was an unprovoked attack," protested Malcolm. "We should defend ourselves."

"Maybe not, Malcolm," said Archer. "That may just be an automated defense platform. We might have stumbled into someone's backyard without realizing it."

"Still reading no energy output and no life signs," said T'Pol. "It is not logical that an automated defense platform would not issue a warning before firing its' weapons."

"Hoshi?" questioned Archer.

"Nothing, sir," responded the communications officer. "Quiet on all channels."

"Any further signs of aggression?" asked Archer.

"Negative, sir," said Malcolm.

"That's odd," said Archer. "No backup weapons? You'd think a society advanced enough to build something like that would arm it with more than just two antiquated missiles."

"Maybe they were just warning shots?" suggested Trip. "Just to tell us to stay away."

"They weren't warning shots, Commander," said Malcolm. "Those missiles were aimed directly at the Enterprise."

"Logically," said T'Pol, "a warning shot is not designed to cause any damage. Lieutenant Reed is correct. I do not believe they were warning shots either."

"Travis," said Archer, "take us in slowly. Let's see if we get another response from that thing."

Slowly, the Enterprise moved toward the platform. Everyone watched and waited for any response from it. Travis sat ready for evasive action in the event they were attacked again.

Nothing happened. No more missiles were launched against them. Hoshi detected no signals over the communications channel. It was as if the platform was deserted.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "sensors detect noting inside the platform. It is an empty shell. I do not even detect any platforms from which those missiles could have been launched. This is not logical."

"Are you saying we imagined it, T'Pol?" asked Archer.

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I am only reporting what the sensor readings indicate. The platform is incapable of launching any missiles, despite the fact that it obviously did so."

"Confirmed, sir," said Malcolm. "I don't know how that platform launched those missiles. There are no launch ports and I can't find any equipment for launching them."

"So you're telling me," said Archer, "that an empty platform, with no detectable forms of energy, and no launch capabilities, just tried to blow us out of space."

"It looks that way, sir," said Malcolm.

"What CAN you tell me about it?" asked Archer.

"It is constructed of a sophisticated metallic alloy," said T'Pol. "It would appear their construction is equivalent to the technology of Earth. Indications are that it has been in space for several decades. However, it is virtually unmarked despite no apparent shielding or deflector system."

"In short," said Archer, "something that couldn't possible be here."

"Essentially, yes," said T'Pol. "With no shielding or deflectors, the outer hull should be pockmarked with numerous impacts of small meteors and space debris. There are no indications of such impacts."

"And we're still not getting any hails?" Archer asked Hoshi.

"No, sir," said Hoshi.

"Very well," said Archer. "Travis, lay in a course past the platform. If it is an automated defense station, it has to be near whomever put it out here. I intend to find them and get some answers."

"Sir," said Travis, "they may have found us. I'm detecting four ships heading toward us at warp seven."

"Confirmed," said T'Pol. "Configuration and composition of those vessels are comparable to the platform."

"They have some form of electro-magnetic shielding, sir," said Malcolm. "And their weapons are armed. They're taking up an attack posture."


End file.
